Loretta Brown
Loretta Marie Callender Brown was the mother of Cleveland Jr. and the wife of Cleveland Brown, before she divorced her husband and gave him custody of their child. Biography Loretta first appeared in the episode "Mind Over Murder". She was one of the wives who was complaining to Peter and Lois for stealing their husbands from them. Loretta got divorced with Cleveland in "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire". She was cheating on Cleveland with Quagmire and said that it was because Cleveland was too submissive and cowardly. She left him and lived a life of her own. In "Love, Blactually", it was revealed that Loretta now lives alone in a house on the hills. She regretted divorcing Cleveland and tried coming back to him, but he refused to be with her. In the pilot episode for The Cleveland Show, Cleveland and Loretta's divorce had been finalized and she got custody of the house in Spooner Street, while Cleveland got custody of Cleveland Jr. and all of the belongings in that house that was specifically theirs. This meant Cleveland and Junior had to leave Quahog and go to Stoolbend. Loretta barely appeared in this episode, with her only appearance, being angrily watching Cleveland and Donna's wedding at the end of the episode. She just had a non-speaking background role and did nothing. Loretta now died in the The Cleveland Show episode, "Gone with the Wind". Peter was trying to lower a dinosaur skeleton into his house with a crane, but he saw on his watch, that the new episode of Mike and Molly was on. So, Peter abandoned his work, and let the crane swing the dinosaur skeleton into the Brown house, breaking a hole in the wall, and letting Loretta slip out of the bathtub, in the same way Cleveland does in his bathtub gags. She fell onto the ground and died there. The reason why Cleveland survived the fall so many times and she died was because Cleveland had a big fat butt, which cushioned his fall every time. Since Loretta's death, the house was open to anyone to move in. As soon as "Spies Reminiscent of Us" (the first episode of Family Guy to air after her death in The Cleveland Show), Dan Aykroyd and Chevy Chase moved into her old house for a few weeks to defeat a Russian terrorist before moving out. In "Stewie Goes for a Drive", Ryan Reynolds moved into the former Brown House to shoot a movie. In the cold opening of "Bigfat", Hank Hill from King of the Hill had a dream, where The Smith Family from American Dad! moved into The Brown House. Finally, in the episode "He's Bla-ack!" (The first episode of Family Guy to air after the cancellation of The Cleveland Show), Cleveland was able to move back into his original home on Spooner Street, with his new family. Appearance Loretta Brown is a big fat, overweight black woman with stupid puffy black hair. She wears an ugly blue buttoned shirt with a popped collar. She also has navy blue pants, white socks, and black shoes, and blue pearl earrings. She has a big chunky nose and fat red lips and a double chin. She speaks in an extremely deep, gruff sassy black woman voice. In the The Cleveland Show episode, "Gone With the Wind", Loretta was seen butt-naked and it was revealed that she had a big fat unsightly ass, and according to a comment made by Peter in the same episode, Loretta also has very gross boobs. Personality Loretta is a big fat obnoxious, sassy black woman, who is always screaming and making sassy, brassy comments. She is extremely abrasive and brazen, when it comes to her husband and she abuses him painfully all the time. Whenever Cleveland does anything she doesn't like, she beats the crap out of him and calls him insulting names. Loretta is domineering to Cleveland and truly wears the pants in the relationship. Episode Appearances *Mind Over Murder *Do and Die *Mind the Baby Gap *Love Thy Trophy *A Picture's Worth $1000 *The King is Dead *Da Boom (Cameo) *I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar *Peter Griffin: Husband, Father, ... Brother? *Fore Father *The Kiss Seen Around the World *Love is in the Air *The Thin White Line (Cameo) *One if by Clam, Two if by Sea *Blind Ambition *A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas *Death Lives *Ready, Willing, and Disabled *Stuck Together, Torn Apart *Family Guy Viewer Mail #1 (As a Baby) *Petarded (Cameo) *Fifteen Minutes of Shame *The Cleveland Loretta Quagmire *Brian the Bachelor (Mentioned) *The Perfect Castaway (Mentioned) *Full Metal Jackass (Mentioned) *Love, Blactually *You May Now Kiss the Uh ... Guy Who Receives (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mad Mex (Mentioned) *Jerome is the New Black *A Woman Walks Into a Bar *The Bigger Loser *Spies Reminiscent of Us (Mentioned; Deceased) *Baby Got Black (Mentioned) *He's Bla-ack! (Mentioned) *A White for the Coloreds (Mentioned) *Fighting Irish (Mentioned) *Peter & Lois' Wedding (Flashback) Trivia *The reason why she was written off the show, was because her voice actor Alex Borstein, said that doing Loretta's unnaturally deep, gravelly, and masculine voice was just too demanding for her to continue doing anymore. The only other times she voiced Loretta were in the Family Guy episode "Love, Blactually" and the The Cleveland Show episode, "Gone with The Wind", where she had one line of dialogue and died. *In the The Cleveland Show episode "Gone with the Wind", Quagmire told Donna that Loretta had cheated on Cleveland with tons of other men, before she even got to him. Donna listed off the other guys she cheated on Cleveland with. Although they are not all of the guys, they are the only ones that are major and recurring characters of Family Guy. **Mayor Adam West **Elmer Hartman **Ollie Williams **Seamus Levine **Al Harrington **Horace **Tom Tucker **Evil Monkey **Giant Chicken **Frank Sinatra Jr. **Fjurg Van Der Ploeg **Greased Up Deaf Guy *Loretta's role was reprised in the episode "Peter & Lois' Wedding", by Alex Borstein, for a flashback to when Loretta was still alive in the 90's. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Spooner Street Neighbors Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Deceased Category:African-Americans Category:Christians Category:Mothers Category:Divorced Category:Brown Family Category:Neglectful Parents Category:Adults Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stewie Understanders Category:Quagmire's Girls Category:Middle Class Citizens Category:Coffee Shop Friend Circle Category:Assholes Category:Bullies Category:Ravens Category:Generation X Category:Characters Voiced by Alex Borstein Category:Bigots Category:Hellions Category:Pink Collar Workers